


The world won’t protect you (that’s what I’m here for) 世若无我，何以护你 | 原作：S_Hylor

by Simpleasdefined



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Multi, TW: reference to transphobic attitudes, Trans Female Character, completely aversion to proper nouns, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpleasdefined/pseuds/Simpleasdefined
Summary: 她是什么样子、何种身份从来无关紧要。她是他最好的朋友，他会不惜一切代价保护她。





	The world won’t protect you (that’s what I’m here for) 世若无我，何以护你 | 原作：S_Hylor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Hylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/gifts).
  * A translation of [The world won’t protect you (that’s what I’m here for)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566595) by [S_Hylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/S_Hylor). 



> Heartdeep thanks to S_Hylor for creating and letting me translate this beautiful fic.

他在房间另一头远远看着她，半心半意听着身周对谈。轮到她请酒时，他大部分注意力便投在了她身上。

有手肘推了推他侧臂，他眼神闪了闪，重新落在坐在旁边的女友身上。她谨慎地注视他，但眼神里并不是责难，而是混合了理解与劝慰，试图提醒他，即使不用他关照，她也能好好的。他回以笑容，但无法收回投在他最好朋友身上的视线，她正站在屋子那边，倚在吧台上，穿着连衣裙，瘦削双肩裸露在外。

在她家门前载上她时，他曾想抗议她的连衣裙选择，但还没等他开口，女友就踹上了他小腿，坚称天蓝色的A字裙摆漂亮极了，所以他闭上嘴，努力不要将眉皱得太紧。

他知道自己不该大惊小怪，不该在每每涉及她时就保护欲大作，但她像是他的妹妹。他们认识了仿佛永远那么久，知道彼此的秘密，他是她第一个关于身份倾向的倾诉对象，他爱她如同家人。她比模样要坚韧得多，他很清楚，这无关她五英尺四的身高，那并不能阻止她出于自认正当的理由而卷入打斗。

他深吸一口气，叹了出来，在桌下牵了女友的手，试图将注意力转回到身边谈话上。

现在这样并不是惯常情况，跟朋友见面，一起到酒吧，为了她而保护欲熊熊燃烧，为了她今晚穿着的露出肩膀与嶙峋锁骨的连衣裙，与膝上三寸的裙摆。有段时光里他们一起走路上学，一路上肩膀相挨。那时他也想要保护她，但在学校不像现在这样危机四伏，那时她除了他也不愿意近任何人的身。当时他们几乎算是仅有彼此，是唯一的家人。出于自主选择，而不是系统分配指定。

那时他下功夫弄清了怎样为她编发，一次又一次直到发辫顺滑。直到他可以赶在体育、家政课与毕业照的前几分钟为她编好。就如同是她教他如何打领带，也是她在每日集合前为他展平成果。

也是那时他学会了如何包扎开裂嘴唇、冰敷青黑眼圈，如何为绽口的关节消毒-他们两个都需要-还有怎样在洗手池洗净校服白衬衫上的血迹，免得回家挨训。

在这些日子之前，他们还是孩子，牙齿有缝，膝盖上是刮蹭伤痕。那时她眼睛大大，两颊苍白，金发剪得短短，上衣扣子一路扣至最上。那时她还被叫做他，而他还不明白如何透过绽缝齿关了解，那笑容并不真实。但她妈妈看了出来。她是第一个明白过来的人。

他记得她改掉名字、开始留起头发的时候，那时他总是忘记改口，努力想要明白他最好的朋友去了哪里，为什么取而代之的是个留马尾穿裙子的女孩。

那不会改变之后她打的第一场架，那时他无法袖手旁观，由着那些人叫她怪胎，说她不该穿裙子，快把头发剪掉。那时他明白过来她外表如何并不重要，她是他最好的朋友，他们会在一起直到时间尽头。他们带着黑眼圈和开绽的关节回家，牙上染血，但一路欢笑。

有个人在和她说话，两人都倚在吧台上，中间隔着张酒吧椅。男人一头不羁乱发，自信笑容一直挂在唇角。这拉响了他脑中警报。

要不是他女友的手紧紧攥着他的，他在那人有机会倾近一点点前就起身过去酒吧那边了。一手被制住动弹不得，他只得眼看着她转头与那人交谈时放松下的一点点肩膀。她羞涩笨拙的笑容从房间这头看去也很显眼，她那在学生时期养成的、紧张时便低头将发拢至耳后的习惯也同样。

只有他知道这是她在不着痕迹检查胸际一切如常。

他记得她跟他女朋友去买胸衣时自己也在场。他记得她那么渴望地看着一件穿在男模身上作展示的胸衣，试穿了走出来，亮红色从耳根一路蔓延至胸口，但她现在像个女孩子了。然后她脱下它挂回架子上，因为价格超出了她的承受水平。他记下了尺码，用下个月的薪水买给了她。

他看着两人交换号码，男人拿过她的手机，因为老旧款式而大笑，眼里闪烁温暖笑意，然后毫不在意地输入自己的号码。她转头盯着自己的酒，脸红地微笑。与他眼神相交时那微笑消失了，他知道她能看到自己脸上的不赞同，尽管他女友的指甲已经掐进了他手背，让他安分点。

他做不到安分点，尽管他努力不要伤害她的感情，每次想开口时还有女友盯着。

他的沉默持续到发现酒吧相遇之后她就一直在跟那人发短信，对方还想和她约会。

这时他再也忍不住地开口。这是为了她好。他并不想伤害她的感情。

他只是想保护她。

她反驳起来，说她不会有事，但他不相信。她指责他不信任她，但他不信任的不是她，而是她所处的这个世界，那个人总会发现她的秘密，之后她会受伤的。他不信任的是可能会伤到她的人。

她无视了他的话，无视了他的所有重点，说她无论如何都想去，能保护好自己。

她出门时他抓住了她的胳膊，只为让她再停一下，听他说话。接下来他的话大错特错。他对她说了再恶毒不过的话。

他说她永远也做不了任何人的女朋友，因为她不是女孩。

他知道她给他那黑眼圈是他活该。

他之后没有见到她。一天过去，然后是两天，一周。她不接电话，雪上加霜的是他女朋友也不和他说话了。

他喊出的那些话在他寂静的公寓回荡。他想收回那些话，令时间逆流，阻止自己说出它们。但那不可能实现，伤害也已经造成。

快三周之后他才见到她，太多无人接听的电话之后，他决定做点什么。他去了她的公寓，那男人来应门实在不该令他惊讶。他仍然顶着那头乱发，但永远挂在脸上的笑容不再，男人看上去疲惫又愤怒。他问能不能见她，男人怒视着他，骂他的词是他活该应得。这个在酒吧绽放魅力的男人，不在乎她的过往，不在乎她之前的样子。他爱的是现在的她，与她想要成为的样子。他希望她快乐。

他知道自己应该放手，不要以保护之名试图将她与世界隔离开来。

他不需要护着她回避整个世界。

她来到门前，眼里受伤神情仍在，嘴唇紧绷，双手攥紧。他向她道歉，告诉她自己不该那么对她说话。她完全有权利对他发火，他能从她眼里遭到背叛的神色中看出想要重获她挚友身份，需要的比道歉还多得多。因为他恰恰以自己最害怕这世界会对她造成伤害的那种方式伤害了她。因为无论她是衬衫系扣到颈、缺了门牙的男孩，还是偶尔指关绽裂、穿裙子的少女，这都无关紧要，她永远是他最好的朋友，他会不惜一切代价挽回她。他会一直陪着她，直到时间尽头。

不过他不必护着她回避全世界。只是其中一些部分。

在她无法自保的时候。


End file.
